Perfect
by Not So Cliche
Summary: A songfic based on the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, about Percy and Annabeth. [Completed]


**Hello everyone! Here's a cute one shot about Percy and Annabeth based on the song Perfect. Please read and review. Please listen to the song first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series or the song 'Perfect'.**

When I first saw her she was dressed plainly in t-shirt and jeans, her beautiful golden hair messy as if she didn't bother brushing it. Her grey eyes wide taking in her surroundings stopped at me for a second, observing me silently. I saw her again when I went to her house the next day to welcome her to the neighborhood with cookies, she didn't say a word to me but smiled that beautiful smile that melted my heart right away.

"Look at this Percy, isn't it pretty?" says Annabeth, the new girl down the street, motioning to the butterfly sitting on her hand.

"It is" I reply but then look at her, "but not more so than you" I mumble._  
__  
_

* * *

The friendship grows every day but so do the feelings I hold for her. Then like lightning on a sunny day, she leaves to go to her father's house in the city and to stay with him and leaves me behind. I am heartbroken and miss her every day like she just left yesterday. But then she comes back, strolling right into my house demanding those amazing cookies that my mom made and my life is turned upside down again. Seeing her makes me realize how much I missed her and I vow to myself that I won't let her go until I tell her that she holds the key to my heart.

She plops down on the couch beside me and holds my gaze. Her eyes show that she missed me too but she doesn't dare say it and I don't dare breaking this moment by saying it either. I just stare at her taking all of her in, looking into the eyes I missed so much and we both stay that way for a while.

"You have real pretty eyes, Percy" she said._  
__  
_

* * *

I was surprised when she mentioned Luke, her boyfriend. I was heartbroken when she talked about him so lovingly, when she mentioned that she might be in love with him. I deserted all plans of telling her that I love her when I saw her, so happy with Luke.

She was going to Prom with him and needed to know how to dance properly so I offered to help her.

"I don't know how to dance" says Annabeth "I will make a fool of myself at prom"

"Yes, you know how to dance, let me just hold you" I say, holding her waist with my hands slowly moving to the rhythm of the music while dancing in the lawn in my house.

She moves beside me too, following my lead, her hand on my shoulder, both of us just standing there in our pajamas. "I don't know how you know how to dance, but thank you for agreeing to teach me, I would be doomed without you. Just hope I don't look like a mess like I do now even at Prom."

She fails to understand how beautiful she really is though, "you look perfect" I mutter under my breath. I know she heard it from the surprised look she gives me, clearly showing that I caught her off-guard.

* * *

I was relieved in a way when I found out that Annabeth broke up with Luke because she found out he was cheating on her. I was there to pick up the pieces that Luke left of her when he destroyed her trust. She is one of the strongest woman I know because she didn't let what her ex-boyfriend did dictate her. She shaped herself into the woman she is today. She fought her own battles but let me be by her side and somewhere she fell in love with me too.

We may only be seventeen but I know I love her with all my heart and that I would be lucky to be able to have a family with her. We will stand fighting against whatever comes at us and not let anything destroy us because I know we are meant to be together.

* * *

I thanked my lucky stars when she accepted my proposal, that she said yes to me.

I was in awe when I saw her walking down the aisle in that dress looking beautiful as ever, finally to be mine. We stood there in each other's arms all night slowly dancing to the song that played when I was teaching her how to dance. She was perfect then and is perfect now.

I know that she is nothing less than an angel, beautiful both inside and out. I often think that maybe I don't deserve this, that I don't deserve her because she is perfect.

**I had this one typed up for quite sometime and finally decided to post it today. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
